Minnaloushe, Your Changing Eyes
by BangBangWoe
Summary: Kit Minnaloushe vowed to protect her cousin Alice Liddell from any harm, especially from the serial killer who is infatuated with her, but what if she is given more than she can handle? I mean, wouldn't you lose it too, especially in a place like the Country of Hearts? Boris Airay X Oc. Rated "T" just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Cat Went Here And There**

_'This war will never end will never end, will it?' _I pushed the hair out of my pale face as I readied my gun.

"Stupid. Freaking. War." I grumbled as I lay down low on the ground. I readied my gun, position ready, target locked, _"Ready... set... fire."_

The thick, grey air that was filled oh so many with corpses, lit up with the bullets I shot. I stood up and saw the soldiers from my country. Most were alive. I looked around the field. So many dead bodies... I saw a man trying to crawl away. I slowly crept towards him, and pointed my machine gun at him. He looked at me slowly, eyes wide with fear.

"Pl-Please have m-mercy!"

"The Lord has anything but mercy." The smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils and the sound of bullets rang in my ear. "That is why you will join him in the sky." My knees buckled under me, and I felt as if I were to collapse.

"Hey, soldier, c'mon." Another soldier, a male named Zander, told me. He put his arm on my waist and I put my arm over his shoulder and limped towards the base. I looked up towards the pale moon, and whispered, "I wish I could join you."

"Hey Kitty, stop that, you're eyes are weirding me out." He said. "Why is that Zan?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment longer, and then shook his face. "Never mind." He said.

"So we're heading to the base right?"

"Mhmm."

"Awesome." I said as we entered a comfortable silence.

"Hey Kitty, cigarette?" Shiva asked me. "Nah man, I may die in a war, but I'm not killing myself with that cancer on a stick." I said looking at the cigarette with disgust.

"What ever." Shiva replied while rolling his eyes.

"Tch." I said while taking of my helmet and letting my long black hair fall down to the back of my thighs.

"Hey Kitty, why do you wear that weird...cat hat... on your head all the time?" Bishop asked. Bishop was another soldier who has been in war for 6 years, since he was 12. Many people here are just like him, though, having been in the war since they were young. Most still never get the chance to go back home…

"What this," I asked point to my hat on top of my head. My hat was black and had black cat ears and green cat ears that matched my own eyes. "Well this here buddy is my little secret." I said.

"You're really weird, do you know that?"

"Why, yes, I do."

Few people chuckled while others continued their conversations with other soldiers, while I saw something move outside of the base. I drew closer to the window to see what it was.

"Hey, Zander, Zeke. Come with me for a minute." I said while holding my machine gun in my hand. "Now please."

I heard shuffling behind me and when I felt the twins, Zeke and Zander behind me, I walked out of the base.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?" Zeke asked.

"I... I think I saw something." I said heading into the forest. I heard someone sigh.

"And so the cat went here and there." Zander said. "Way to incorporate poetry into our situation. Tch. Nerd." Zeke said, laughing at Zander. I kept walking on until I heard shuffling and a few, "Ow!" and "Quit it!" and not to mention a few curses here and there. I finally had and turned around.

"Shut up you- you bakas!" I snapped. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. They kept laughing until I said, "Wait... SHH! Do you hear that?" I asked quietly. More rustling was heard.

"It could just be an animal y'know." Zeke said and Zander nodded.

"Shh." I asked and tilted my head to see if I heard any better.

"This way.'' I said and crept towards our borderline. "So what are we looking at, oh great panther of the night." Zeke said sarcastically. I gave him a look and he just raised his shoulders while saying, "What?" I shook my head and looked off in the distance.

"Alright guys, on my mark: ready. Set. Go!" I said as gunshots were heard. A man ran out from behind some bushes. He looked backed and started to run.

"Hold your fire!" I said as I ran towards the man and jumped on his back. "Who the hell are you?" I said pulling at his... very greasy... hair.

"Aaah!" I heard from the man and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and my back aching.

"Son of a-"

"Hey Kitty, you 'kay?"

"That motherf- Ahh! I'm gonna get you!" I yelled running full speed behind the man. I was behind the man in no time. I pulled my gun back and then-

"Ah!" The man yelled at he fell to the ground. Zeke and Zander caught up with me after a few minutes.

"Damn, Kitty, you run fast." Zeke said.

"Like a cheetah, rawr." Zander said while moving his hand as it he were scratching something like a cat.

"Stupid." I muttered looking back down at the unconscious man.

Zeke and Zander started to walk around him, inspecting him.

"Man, that's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you hit a poor, defenseless hobo in the head with the back of your gun." Zeke said.

"That's just wrong." Zander added.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I said searching his pockets.

"What the hell?" I muttered when I pulled out pictures from his pocket.

"Jamie Nickels, Rebecca Sue, Fan Brooks, what the fu-" Zander said looking at the pictures.

"Why do they all have red X's on them?" Zeke asked.

"Guys... look at this..." I said opening his sack that he carried with him.

"Holy-" Zander started to say. "Shit." Zeke finished for him.

I stared at the sack, and backed up a little bit. Torture weapons of all sorts were found. I looked back at the man and saw something under his hand.

"What's this?" I asked to myself while moving the guy's hand with the tip of my gun and pulling to picture from underneath him.

"What's that?" Zeke asked softly. I gasped. "What is it?"

"I-I know her! I know her guys." I said, my eyes wide with fear.

"Who is she?" Zander asked as I collapsed to the floor on my knees, sobbing.

"She's next. She's next, she's next she's next." I cried while clutching the picture of the girl that was circled red.

"Who is she, dammit!" Zander yelled pulling my up by my shoulders and shaking me. When he finally stopped I barely whispered the name out.

"Alice Liddell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Moon Spun Round Like A Top**

I gazed at the man in disgust. "What do you suppose we do with him, General?" I whispered as I stared at the dirty man.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. Just filth." General Braddock stated. "He's a murderer. A rapist. A pedo-"

"Do you have proof?" The General cut me off. "Zander, Zeke!" I yelled for them. The man woke up with a start.

"Wha- Where am I?" The man asked, panicked. He started struggling against the ropes that were holding him down to the chair. "Hey! Is anyone there?"

Zeke and Zander came into the room, but were unseen by the man. "We have photos sir. These were his victims. And in his sack there are torture weapons. All of these young girls are dead now." Zeke stated. "What this man does is none of our concern." General Braddock said giving the photos of the dead girls back to Zeke.

"Who's there?" The man yelled. The chair shuffled as he tried his best to escape.

"He was going into our territory, sir." I said softly. "He's going to kill Alice Liddell." I heard the General take in a sharp breath.

The chair stopped moving and the man tried to listen closely.

"Who's the-" "State your name." The General bellowed. "N-No! Who are you? Where are you?" The man yelled. The General came out of the shadows that we hid in and stopped in front of the man.

"I said, state your name." General Braddock said slowly, venomously. "A-Anox."

"Full name." General said.

"A-Anox Mont-t-tique." The man stuttered in pure terror as he got a full view of the General's gun.

"Why am I here?" Anox questioned.

"You know why. Care to explain the torture weapons, the photos, you crossing to our territory. Planning to get Alice Liddell." I stepped out of the shadows. Anox's eyes were fixated towards me; I saw his eyes look at me up and down. Finally, his eyes pierced into mine, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I glared at him and quickly threw his sack of weapons' on the ground in front of him and threw the pictures in his face. I quickly yelled in his face. "Don't you freaking lie to me!" I yelled ready to punch him. Zeke and Zander held me back. 'You pathetic excuse of a man!'

"Aw is the little girl going to punch me? Heh. Why don't you just tell your friends to let me go and we could have some fun, Kitten." He said, adding the nickname after he saw my hat. 'Hm, it seems he finally gained his courage to speak without stuttering.'

_**Gasp. **_Anox looked utterly surprised as he coughed up blood. Zander was seething with rage and he seemed like he was panting. He slowly lowered his hand and said slowly, "Don't talk to her that way!"

Zeke let me go after seeing that I was calm and stared at his brother in amazement. General Braddock looked at the man with hatred and disgust, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." General Braddock said gently to me when he saw my downcast eyes.

"You will be tied to that chair. Three days, no food, no water, and you are to me kept in this room at all times. Then, we will find a suitable punishment." General Braddock said and walked away swiftly out of the room after giving me a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

_**Creek**_.

"Cousin..." I whispered looking at door that just creaked shut.

"Zander..." I said softly reaching to hold his hand. He looked at me quickly and rapidly left the room. Zeke looked at me and gave me an apologetic look before going after his brother.

"Ha. Seems like someone has a crush on someone." Anox said tauntingly.

"No... Zander's like a brother to me." I said truthfully. I do not know why Zander acted that way. I've never seen him so angry except for the battlefield. Even then he's never looked so violent. I quickly looked at Anox.

"What do you want with Alice Liddell?" I asked harshly. "Why? It's simple really." He said. "What do you want with her?" I said lowly, losing my patience.

"I saw Alice when she was a child. I was 19 then, and I instantly knew that I loved her. But she was only a child so I waited. 12 years passed. I've been practicing what I would do to her with other girls. But now, the more I look at you, I can't seem to choose. You, or her?" He stated out loud. My hand quickly flew across his face, leaving a handprint. "Disgusting filth." I muttered walking away swiftly. I walked out of the moon and went outside. It was still night, so I gazed at the moon.

"Why did it have to be you, Alice?" I questioned myself. All of a sudden I heard a snap, and felt pain in my stomach. I looked behind me and saw Anox with a knife, which was in my stomach. I felt a sharp pain in my head as he hit me with the butt of the knife. I cried out in pain as I felt to the ground. I saw the world spin, the moon seemed like it spun like a top. I heard someone yell something and footstep around me. A pair of hands helped me up, but I quickly blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a room on a bed. There was a suitcase in the chair next to me. I looked around and saw Zander sleeping in a chair.

"Zander, Zander... Psst... ZANDER!" I yelled and he woke up, startled.

"Oh, you're awake." He said with a sigh of relief. "Zander what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me with a face that meant bad new. "Kit," '_Uh oh, this can't be good... He never calls me Kit,' _"Uhm. How do I say this...Kit..."

Suddenly the door burst open and in came my cousin, General Braddock.

"General..." I said as a greeting. "Kit, c'mon let's go." He said pulling the covers off of me. He tried pulling me off of the bed.

"Wh-What? Where? Why?" I said as I struggled against his grasp. "Kit, you're leaving the army." General said.

"Why? I don't need to go anywhere!" I said and looked at Zander with pleading eyes. Zander bowed his head and avoided eye contact.

"It's not safe for you, so you're going to London and you're going to stay with her until I say you may come back." The General said. I couldn't believe it.

"N-No, I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why? Why do I have to leave?"

"Because Anox Montique escaped!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Nearest Kin of the Moon**

"Goodbye Zander. Goodbye Zeke." I whispered not daring to look up. I felt the tears falling from my eyes and noticed that the soil on which I was standing on dampened with every falling tear. "Goodbye Kitten. We'll miss you." I felt myself being pulled into Zeke's embrace. When I stepped out his embrace I noticed that Zander was quiet.

"Z-Zander...?" I lightly put my hand on Zander's shoulder when his head snapped up. I noticed his eyes seemed glassy. That was when I realized that they were tears that brimmed his eyes. "Zander!" I pulled Zander in a hug. "Don't cry Zander. Please! I'll write to you, we'll keep in contact. I promise, please don't cry." I said into Zander's shoulder. "It's not that... Kit... You are going to leave, but I...You know what. Never mind." Zander said. That definitely sparked my curiosity.

"Tell me what Zander?" I asked stepping out of his embrace. Zander looked at the ground.

"It would only make your departure harder if I told you."

"Tell me Zander!"

"No."

"Tell me."

"No Kit."

"Zander, tell me this instant-"

* * *

I glanced outside of the old car window._ "I love you, Kit! Jesus Kit, I've loved you since the first day I met you, and you never once noticed!"_ Zander's words remained in my head. I looked at my hands, feeling a clash of emotions. "I'm sorry, Zander... I'm so sorry." I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

_"_Are you alright, Miss Minnaloushe?" I peeked through my fingers and sighed, letting my hand drop back down to my lap. I stared at the chauffeur. '_No, I'm not.' "_Yes, thank you for asking." At this, the chauffeur chuckled.

"Miss Minnaloushe, I know a distressed face when I see one, but it's understandable if you don't wish to speak of it." The chauffeur said. I looked into the mirror to see that he had a small smile of amusement plastered onto his face. I ended up responding with a "Hm."

"So, who are you? I've been with you all this time and you haven't once introduced yourself. What's your name?" I asked. Looking into the mirror, I could see his smile widen. "I was waiting to see if you would care to know who I am. I am Jeeves Baudelaire. But please, do call me Jeeves."

"Jeeves, then, I'll have you know everyone has a purpose, even the people who are seen as insignificant." I said sternly. "Good Miss Minnaloushe. It is good to know that there are still people who care for us insignificant people." Jeeves said. I looked at his expression through the mirror and finally deemed is unreadable.

"Insignificant... So, what will you be doing, Jeeves?" I asked. I was curious to know who this man was. I had never seen him before this meeting, which was very uncalled for if I do say so myself. '_I didn't have to go. I could have stayed. I don't want to go back home.'_

"Me? I'll be your butler, Miss Minnaloushe."

"My butler? Interesting... And please, call me by my name, Kit. Which brings me to my next case; how do you know my name? As said before, I'm afraid that we haven't been introduced before."

"Let's just say that I have heard a great deal about you, Miss Minnaloushe."

* * *

"Miss Minnaloushe, we're here." Jeeves said as the car slowed. "Here? This is my home?" I stared at the large house before me.

"It seems you have forgotten your home... How long have you been in this war?" Jeeves asked with thoughtful look on his face.

"I've been in this war for four years. I've grown accustomed to it all. It's strange to be back. I had forgotten what my home was like, what my family members looked and acted like. It's scary, actually." I said. It had started to rain lightly by the time we pulled up the driveway.

I was about to open my car door when it was suddenly opened for me. "You didn't have to do that, Jeeves." I said, staring at the man. He smiled and replied by saying, "It's my job, Miss Minnaloushe," while holding out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me out of the car.

The rain fell lightly, which felt great against my skin. It was refreshing and truly enjoyable. That is, until the rain suddenly stopped falling on me. I looked up to see Jeeves holding an umbrella over me and ushered me along.

During this, I was able to take a good look at him. Jeeves had black shoulder length hair that was pulled into a low but neat ponytail. He wore a suit that seemed perfectly fitted with not a single wrinkle to show. He wore white gloves and his shoes seemed polished. He face held a soft expression and his blue eyes seemed to hold something I couldn't explain.

Jeeves suddenly looked down and noticed me staring at him. He gave me warm smile that I couldn't resist returning. "So Jeeves, you said you would be my butler. But you seem young. How old are you?" I asked Jeeves as we were walking towards the house.

"Well, Miss Minnaloushe-"

"I told you to call me Kit."

"I am 20 years old. May I ask how old you are?" Jeeves asked while completely ignoring my remark about my name. "It's impolite to ask a lady her age, y'know. But I'm 17 years old." I answered._ 'Wow, that feels so strange to say.'_

"17? Hm, so you will be starting college soon, I presume... Your mother might also want to find someone for you to marry as well." Jeeves said.

"College? I suppose so, but I'm not used to schooling anymore... Wait... Did you say marry?" I asked bewildered._ 'No one ever informed me that I would be getting married!'_

"Well, yes. But I suppose that is something you will have to discuss with your mother. For now, let's worry about getting out of this rain, shall we? We've been conversing for so long when the door is actually in front of us. I assume your mother and your siblings are anxious to see you after so long." Jeeves said with a smile. I smiled back when something dawned on me. _'What about my father?'_

"Oh and before we enter, do you want your mother to see you wearing that hat? I'm not trying to offend you, but I'm sure she won't approve of it." Jeeves said while eyeing my cat hat. I held on to it with both hands.

"I don't care. My father gave this to me, so I'm wearing it. By the way, why didn't you mention my father? Where is he?" I asked sharply. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and after being in the army for so long, I learned to trust my instincts.

"I see. Come along, Miss Minnaloushe." Jeeves said starting to walk ahead. I grabbed him by the sleeve and stared into his eyes. "Answer my question, Jeeves." I said slowly, now gripping his sleeve. Jeeves looked at me and then away, trying to avoid my eyes. "You have a lot to discuss with your mother, Miss Minnaloushe." Jeeves said as we were in front of the door. Jeeves took out his keys and was about to unlock the door when I asked him another question.

"Father's dead, isn't he?"

Jeeves paused, and said, "Like I said, you have much to discuss with your mother." He turned the keys and unlocked the door. It opened and revealed three women dressed in maids outfits. They all saw me and immediately bowed, "Miss Minnaloushe! Your back!" I smiled at them and tried to remember their names. "A-Ah, good afternoon, uhm..." I trailed off, as I couldn't remember their names.

"It's alright if you don't remember our names Miss Minnaloushe. It has been a while." The maid with long brown hair in a braid said, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"No it's not alright. I'm sorry, please could you all tell me your names." I said feeling terrible. The second maid with short red hair waved it off and replied, "Miss Minnaloushe, it is alright. We'll introduce ourselves later but for now, we must go inform Lady Minnaloushe of your arrival!"

"No. Stay here and tell me your names. My mother can wait." I said. They all looked at each other hesitantly and nodded. "My name is Anabella." The maid with the braid said. "I am Rosa." Said the maid with short red hair. The final maid who hadn't spoken had black shoulder length hair. "My name is Jeri. I'm new so you won't remember. I work here with my brother." She said. I looked at her quizzically.

"Your brother?" I asked._ 'I've missed so much...'_

"Yes, that would be me, Miss Minnaloushe." I heard Jeeves say. I looked at him and then at Jeri. I nodded and said, "That would explain the resemblance... And please, everyone, call me Kit. Or Kitten, or Kitty, but please don't call me Miss Minnaloushe." I said looking at everyone desperately. Anabella shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Miss Minnaloushe, we cannot do that."

"And why not?" I asked. Anabella was just about to answer when a voice cut her off.

"Kitty?" I looked up to see someone I haven't seen in a long time. " Kip?" I called for my twin brother as I ran to him in excitement and jumped on him, embracing him in a hug. "I've missed you so much, Kit!" Kip yelled while spinning me around. I held onto Kip tightly when I heard another voice.

"Kip what's with all of the noise... Kit!" I saw my elder brother James look at me in utter shock. He ran towards me and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Mother! Kit's back!" Kip ran upstairs yelling for our mother._ 'It seems that they weren't informed about my arrival. That's strange.'_

"Ciel! Mother! Kit's back!" I heard Kit yell some more upstairs.

"Kit, I've missed you so much. What are you doing here? I mean I've missed you, but the war..." James trailed off as he held me by the shoulders. He looked into my eyes, knowing that something was wrong. "I'll tell you all later. But just let me be happy that I'm with my family right now." I said, giving him another hug.

"There's so much to tell you, Kit." He said, but the tone in his voice didn't sound right. It was sad, chilling tone that I knew would only bring bad news. I was going to respond when I heard a scream. Everyone's head snapped to the staircase to see what had caused that scream. When I looked, I saw someone running towards me. My initial reaction was to block but this person was fast. They jumped on me, bringing me to the floor. "Kit! Kit, I can't believe you're back!" I heard the girl say. I instantly recognized her voice.

"Ciel! You're so big now! I've been gone for so long... I can't believe this!" I exclaimed._ 'When I left, Ciel was only seven. I can't believe she's this big now!'_

"Ciel, get off of her this instant!" I heard a woman say. I felt Ciel get off of me. I got up myself and looked at the woman who had spoken and instantly I felt my expression harden.

"Hello Kit, it's been awhile. Go bathe yourself, you look filthy. When you're done, come out to the garden. We will be having our Afternoon Tea there. One of the maids will give you a dress. Hurry now, we have much to discuss." The woman said as she turned around and walked away.

No one looked surprised at her lack of emotion and I wasn't the least bit surprised either. Mother was never one to treat others kindly. Not after that day. I learned this many times.

"Come along, Miss Minnaloushe. Let's hurry before your mother loses her patience." One of the maids (Rosa, I believe) said as she led me up the stairs.

"Yeah, come on Kit! We definitely need to talk!" Ciel said, grabbing my hand and shoving me out of Rosa's hands. She was giggling as I yelled, "Slow down Ciel!"

As I was being dragged into my old room, I couldn't help think about Mother._ 'She was never this cold when I was young, but then one day she just changed. What happened to her?'_ I thought. I couldn't get my mother's face out of my head._ 'She changed greatly other the past few years. But I know that of everything I left behind when I was forced to go to the war...'_

_**"Mama, where are they taking my things?"**_

_**"I told you to call me Mother! 'Mama' shows no respect!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Mother. Please, forgive me."**_

_**"Good. You are forgiven, now grab your coat."**_

_**"What, why? Where am I going?"**_

_**"You are an ill-mannered, useless child, so you will be sent to the military."**_

_**"What do you mean? Why? I did nothing wrong!"**_

_**"Go! Your cousin is waiting for you outside. Now get out of my sight."**_

_**"What did I do wrong? Mama, I'm sorry! Don't send me to the military! I don't want to be part of that war!"**_

_**"I told you not to call me 'Mama'!"**_

_**Slap!**_

_**"Now go! And leave that stupid hat here."**_

_**"No, Papa gave it to me! Give it back!"**_

_**"General Braddock! Take her now."**_

_**"Yes, Aunt."**_

_**"No Mother, I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry Mother! Mother!"**_

I remember the whisper I heard next.

_**"I'm sorry, Kit."**_

I remember my cousin, General Emil Braddock going back to the house and the fear and panic I felt when I was put in the car. The tears never stopped flowing and sadly, I was not being comforted by anyone. No one was there; my siblings had been away with papa for a trip while Mother made it I stay with her. Not even my favorite cousin, Alice, who was always there to help me when I was in need of it, was there to tell me it was all right.

When General Braddock came back, I remember the tears had finally stopped, as I knew that I couldn't change what my Mother was doing. All I could do was go along with it. At least I was going to be with family, that is what I had thought at the time to comfort myself. But I was wrong to think so, for it only made matters worse.

_**"I got this back for you, Kit."**_

I remember he held out the cat hat that my papa gave me. I took it and held on to it for dear life._** "Thank you, Emil."**_ I said sniffling.

_**"No Kit, I am no longer Emil to you. As long as you are in the army, you will address to me as General Braddock. Understood?"**_

I remember the shock and hopelessness kicking in after he said those words. I put on my cat hat and looked to my hands on my lap, feeling more tears fall down.

_**"Yes, General Braddock."**_

"Kitty, are you okay?" I was brought back to reality when Ciel asked me that question.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Ciel, hold on a moment, I need to bathe." I said to Ciel. She looked at me worriedly and nodded. "O-Okay."

I stepped into the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the water. I got undressed and felt instantly relieved the moment I stepped into the tub.

* * *

I stared at the dress I was wearing. I felt strange wearing a dress.

"Aw! You look to pretty!" Ciel squealed as she looked at me. "Now all you need to do is get rid of that hat!" She said as she reached for my head.

I grabbed her hand before she could touch the hat and said, "Do not. Touch. The hat." Ciel pouted and said, "Alright, but it completely kills your look, just letting you know."

I sighed and looked in the mirror again, "I feel stupid."

"You look fine Kit. Now come on, let's go before Mother gets angry!" She said as she dragged me downstairs.

* * *

The tea was being poured into my cup and I couldn't help but think about how long it has been since I had "Afternoon Tea".

I was about to take a sip when Mother spoke, "I see you're still wearing that ridiculous hat. I thought you would have grown out of that phase. So it seems you still are ill in the head."

Both my brothers and sister looked surprised at what Mother had said. I felt my eye twitch and sighed._ 'Keep calm, Kit. '_

"Papa gave this to me. He was always the caring parent." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

"Hm." Mother said while taking a sip herself.

"So where is Papa?" At this my siblings looked down, which only further raised my suspicions.

_**Sip.**_

"Dead." At this I threw my teacup down, making the entire tea spill. I stood with my fists clenched and asked my next question.

"What do you mean dead? When?" I asked harshly while the maids tried to clean the mess. Mother calmly put her teacup down and looked at me with a bored expression. "He died a week after you left."

"Why has no one told me of this?" I exclaimed.

"I thought it was of no importance to you. I mean, you had other things to worry about, being in war and all." She said, taking another sip of her tea. I glared at her and slammed my fist down on the table. Everyone looked surprised at my actions.

"What do you mean of no importance? He's my father!" I yelled. "Kit..." I heard my twin say to me. I looked at him, and saw he was looking at Ciel. I looked at her and saw that she was scared._ 'Calm down Kit. Calm down.'_

"So why are you here, Kit?" Mother asked me, and everyone looked at me, wondering the same thing. I sighed.

"Someone is after, Alice, and I'm here to protect her." I said. Everyone looked shocked except for Mother. Her only reaction was to say, "Hm," And drink more tea. "You mean our Alice? As in Alice Liddell?" James asked.

"Yes, I'll discuss more of this later." I said while looking at Mother, then at Ciel._ 'She doesn't need to know who Anox is.'_

"I never liked Alice much. I mean, her sister has every right to loathe her after what she did at her mother's funeral.." My eyes widened._ 'Alice's mother died? When?'_

"Mother! How could you say that?" James exclaimed, angered at our mother's remark. I glared at her while she replied saying, "It's only the truth. Her mother was such a nice woman. What kind of a child doesn't cry at her mother's funeral? That ill-mannered, ungrateful floozy that-"

"She's your niece mother!" Kip said, astounded by what my mother was saying. Even I was shocked, but anger soon replaced that shock.

"It's only the truth."

_**Sip**_.

"Shut up."_ 'I have had enough of Mother's trash talk.'_

"Excuse me?" Mother said, bewildered that someone said something disrespectful to her.

"I said. Shut. Up." I repeated, "Alice has been there to comfort me more than you have ever been a real mother to me, you old hag." I quickly got up and left the garden.

_'I have no idea how people used to say you were a beautiful person, just like the moon. You are, in truth, a horrid old witch that brings nothing but bad.'_

_'Out of everything I left behind here when you forced me to go to war, I missed you the least, "kin of the moon".'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Creeping Cat**

"Kit! Kit open the door!" Kip yelled from the other side of the door. I sighed and opened door for him. Kip just stared at me with wide eyes. "You're... You're leaving?" Kip asked, with a surprised and saddened face.

"Yes I'm leaving," I said fiddling with the sleeve of my trench coat. When I noticed Kip looked even more depressed, I said quickly, "But I'm coming right back. I'm only going to go visit Alice. She still lives in the same house, right?" Kip nodded slowly, then said, "But... But I don't want you to leave yet. You just got here!"

"Technically, I got here three hours ago." I said looking at Kip strangely. _'Otouto is acting strange. Since when has he been possessive?'_

"But Kitty-chan!" Kip whined. _'-Chan? What's wrong with him?'_

"Kip? Are you alright?" I asked feeling his forehead. It didn't feel hot, which only made me wonder what was wrong with my younger twin.

"I'll be alright if Kit-chan decides to stay with me." Kip grabbed my hand and held it against his cheek. "I missed my onee-chan. Everyday I missed her comforting me when Mother made me feel bad and called me useless. Everyday was more and more dull, since I couldn't see onee-chan with her cat hat and unique personality.

Everyday, I missed her adventurous ways and going on walks with her in the forest. I kept our tree house safe and argued with Mother when she wanted to take it down, because I knew onee-chan would be upset. Everyday, I worried that she would die in war, and then I wouldn't have my onee-chan with me, because I love my onee-chan too much to lose her again." Kip's eyes were close and would press his face harder into my hand.

As Kip was saying this, I couldn't help but let a few tears slip. I hugged my brother tightly, and he did the same in return.

"I'm so sorry I was gone, Kip. I missed my otouto, too." I cried, pressing my face against his chest._ 'My otouto suffered. Why, God, did I have to leave? I never wanted anyone to suffer.'_ I thought.

"Shh Kit, it's alright, you're here now. I'm sorry I made you cry." Kip said, kissing my cheek and smiling at me. I wiped the tears away and gave Kip a small smile.

"Kip, I really want to visit Alice," At this Kip's smile dropped a bit, "But I promise we'll go to our tree house afterwards." Kip's smile spread across his face as he grabbed my hand and ran out of my room, pulling me behind him.

"C'mon Kit! We need to go quickly. The faster we see Alice, the faster we go to our tree house!" Kip yelled as I was trying to match his pace. "B–But what about your coat?"

"Screw the coat and let's go!" Kip yelled, laughter in his voice.

"Master Kip, Miss Minnaloushe, where are you to going?" Jeeves called after us and Kip almost ripped the door off of its hinges.

"Tell Mother we'll be back soon!"

"Why doesn't he call me by my first name?"

* * *

I felt nervous, just waiting standing in front of the door. _'What if it was a bad idea coming here?'_

"Well what are you waiting for? Knock already." Kip said, annoyed with me. "Shut it, I'm having an inner conflict." Kip sighed and knocked the door himself. I glared at him and started to fidget._ 'What if Alice isn't the same or doesn't want to see me? She's going to ask me why I'm here and I don't want to tell her it's because some psychotic serial killer wants to kill her because he is infatuated with her.'_

When the door opened, it wasn't Alice like I had expected, but instead someone else. "Hello, Lorina!" Kip said cheerfully as he hugged her. "Hello, Kip! I didn't expect you to come brings you here?" Lorina asked, looking confused. During these greetings, I had taken the liberty to somewhat hide behind Kip, so Lorina still didn't notice me.

"Well," Kip started while looking behind him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Someone wants to see you and Alice again." I heard Lorina gasped as she held her hand to her mouth.

"K-Kit? Is that you?" Lorina asked as tears watered her eyes. I simply nodded as I stared at her._ 'I've been gone a long time... I actually forgot how Lorina looked and how pretty she is. I... It's scary.'_

"Kit?" Lorina said softly as I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

"Lorina..." I said as I dug my head into her shoulders. I held on to her tightly as it felt as though the world just crashed into me. It is now that I realized how much I missed my family. I started to cry as I held onto Lorina, letting out all of the emotions that I kept in since I got home. _'First the war, now someone is after Alice. What next?' _

And that is when my blood ran cold. I realized now that I had to face reality and go see Alice. "E-Eh, Lorina," I said while pulling away from her and rubbing the tears out of my eyes, "Where is Alice? I need to speak with her... It's urgent." Lorina looked at me confused and wiped her tears as well. She finally said, "Alice is most likely in the garden, probably taking a nap...Why what happened?"

"You said that she was in the garden. Alright, Kip, wait here with Lorina, I'll be back soon." I said as I walked into the house and headed for the garden in the back yard.

* * *

I stayed quiet and waited in the bushes. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, something that I couldn't help. Watching my pray, just laying there, sleeping, completely helpless. Perfect. I smirked and thought, '_Everything is set. Might as well have some fun.'_

_'5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'_ I leapt into the air and for a moment I felt air borne. But the jumping part isn't what's fun, its the fall. Especially when you fall on someone like Alice Liddell.

"Ah!" Alice shrieked, as I fell on her, my mouth in the form of a large grin. I felt Alice squirm under me as she tried with all her might to get me off of her.

"Ahahaha! I can't believe you screamed!" I said laughing while I was clutching my stomach. I tried to see Alice, but the tears falling from my eyes made it harder, since everything I could see was a blurred.

"Kit! How could you do such a thing? Do you realize...! Kit? I can't believe this! You're here!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug. _'I've been getting too many hugs lately...' _

"Alice I missed you so much!" I said, hugging Alice just as tight as she was hugging me. Then, I remembered why I returned to my family._ 'Should I tell her?'_ I knew the answer; regardless if I didn't feel like telling her, it would be harder to protect her without her being aware of it. It was unavoidable.

I sighed and held on to Alice a bit longer. The both of us were just embracing each other in silence. Perhaps it would've been awkward, if we weren't cousins and it's been years since we last saw each other.

Finally, I dropped my hands and pulled myself away from Alice. I saw down on the grass, and at the same time, I made Alice sit next to me.

"I can't believe you still wear that cat hat... You're so silly." Alice said, then giggled. I gave her a small smile, knowing that Alice wouldn't be laughing soon. Immediately, as if knowing that something was wrong, Alice looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Alice asked while reaching towards the top of my head. My muscles tensed as it usually would when people were about to touch my hat. It became a force of habit to protect the final thing I had from my father while I was at war.

"Alice... Do you remember when we were kids and we always protected each other. Despite our age difference, I always threatened people and would actually harm them if they did anything offensive to you," I said laughing lightly, as Alice did the same. "And you, you protected me emotionally. You always helped me feel better, and when I had the worst thoughts, you made me think positively. Do you remember that?"

"I remember. You used to come to me with the emptiest of stares, and I automatically knew that something was wrong. Especially in your younger years, when you were sick." Alice said, looking sadly at the ground. Remembering the time when I was ill was always depressing, and no one really liked to speak of it.

I sighed and spoke again, "Alice, I vow to protect you, no matter what the costs. But please, promise me that you'll help me as well, because I feel as though I am completely going insane."

"I-I promise, but why? What's wrong Kit?" Alice asked, looking worried once again. I looked at Alice straight in the eyes, contemplating on how I would tell her. I opened my mouth and spoke.

* * *

"It."

"K-it."

"Kit, darling, wake up. It's time for you to go home."

"C'mon Kit. We didn't even get to go to the tree house."

"Kit!" I finally fully opened my eyes and looked up to see everyone around me. I realized that I had fallen asleep on Alice's lap and that it was already night.

"O–Oh. It's night already?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yes. After you told me what you had to, you said you were tired and fell asleep when I started to rub your head. Did you know that you act just like a cat when your being petted?" Alice said with amusement clear in her voice.

"Oh ha ha, Alice." I said sarcastically while picking my hat off of the floor and putting it on my head. "Well, it was nice seeing you both. Hopefully I'll come tomorrow." I said while grabbing Kip's hand. "Yes, it's so great to have you back. We both really did miss you. Especially Alice." Lorina said with a big smile on her face. Alice heard this and blushed, "Oh really? You never told me that Alice." I said while playfully poking her arm.

"Oh hush now. Don't start getting a big head, Kitty." Alice said looking away and crossed her arms. I laughed and bid farewells to both siblings, and walked out of the house with Kip, both of us hand in hand.

"So how was your day?" Kip asked, looking down at me as we walked towards our home. I smiled and replied, "Very eventful... And filled with hugs." Kip laughed lightly and nudged me and I laughed as well.

_'I'm just so happy to be back with my family. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong. Maybe Anox won't find us. Maybe...'_

I sighed happily, glad that I got to spend time with my siblings and my favorite cousins. Now, I just couldn't wait to get into my own bed.

* * *

**Little did Kit know that as she was in her own world, two eyes peered at her and her brother through the darkness, watching, waiting.**

_**'It's only a matter of time.'**_

* * *

_****_**Author's Note:**

**Well there you go, Chapter 4. It might be a little bad because honestly, I barely proof read this. Also, this story might go on like this, with Alice and Kit as the main characters until perhaps Chapter 7, when a certain character makes a small appearance.**

**Also, thanks to ****I am a stegosaurus asdf movie**** for reviewing the story. It's good to know that you like the story so far :D**

**Other that that, I think I'm done, and I'm going to try to post the next chapter soon. Anyway, peace out, yo xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Look Up**

"So how did you sleep last night, Kitty?" I heard a voice asked me. I looked up from the coffee I was making for myself, startled to see my older brother, James.

"W-When did you get here?" I exclaimed. James chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "I've been watching you since you decided to make coffee for yourself. You know one of the maids could have made it for you." James said as he stood next to me.

I sighed and replied, "I know, but... I wanted to make it myself. By the way, why are you awake at this time? It's five in the morning. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" James said with a big smile plastered on his face, "Little sister, I'm awake because I have to go to work. Why are you awake?"

I had no idea on how to answer his question. Instead, James answered for me, "It's a habit, isn't it? Waking up early everyday for training, right? What time have you been awake by? I'm sure you woke up earlier than this. How many hours of sleep did you get?" James asked as he looked down at me. I sighed and looked at the coffee in my hands. _'He's asking too many questions...'_

"I only slept for four hours..." I sighed and gave James my mug of coffee. James looked at me surprised; I'm not sure if it's because of my lack of sleep or because I was giving my coffee to him.

"E-Eh... Kit... I think you need this coffee more than I do." James said, trying to give the coffee back to me. I smiled and shook my head, "No, drink it. I'll just make myself some more. So, where do you work now?" I asked, taking a good look at my brother.

James looked different from the last time I saw him. Despite him being six years older than me, he had his baby face before I was forced to go to the war. Now, it was gone and he looked more matured with much more masculine features. His face now rid of all of his chubbiness, and although it usually contained a bright smile when we were younger, now looked more strained and lacked true happiness from past years, even if he is smiling right in front of me. His eyes looked tired behind his glasses (which I had no idea that he even needed) and his expression was weary. His once shoulder length dark blonde hair had been cut to the nape of his neck (something I'm sure he was very much displeased about, since he valued his hair so much), and he seemed to have stubble. After all the change my brother had gone through, I had to draw the line there.

"I work at hospital now. I specialize in-"

"You," I cut my brother off while pointing at him, "Go shave." James stopped talking and looked at me surprised and confused. "Wha-What?" James tried to comprehend my question, when I spoke again, "Now." I said, pointing to the kitchen's exit.

"But, I'm going to be late-" James said looking at his watch, that was under the white lab coat that I hadn't noticed until now. "I don't want to hear it; shave the stubble now."

"But I-"

"Eh. Go."

"Kit, be reasonable-"

"Now."

"Stop acting so childish, I can't do that now, I'll be late-"

"It's annoying to see you with an unclean face. You look tired and that stubble isn't helping. You look like a miserable construction worker with that on. Go shave it off or I will shave it off with this knife." I cut him off sternly, once again, this time shaking a kitchen knife in his face. James looked at me strange.

"You've gone completely bonkers, Kit." James said with laughter in his voice. He took finally took a sip of the coffee I made for him, "This is delicious." He said in approval. I nodded at him, my eyes still set on his stubble.

"Would you stop looking at it," James said sharply while rubbing his stubble, "I promise I'll shave it off, just quit staring. If anything, I should be staring; It's five in the morning and you're already wearing that silly cat hat."

"It's not silly, papa gave it to me. He gave it to me a few weeks before I left to go to war." I said to James while holding onto the hat on my head.

"Yes, papa... I really miss him." James said looking down at his coffee. "How did he...?" I trailed off, feeling something inside of my stir.

"Die? You know, I thought it was strange that you weren't allowed to come on the trip with us. After the experimentation they did on you while you were sick, I realized Mother grew colder," I looked out the window, avoiding James's eyes, because I knew what he was saying was true.

"She grew colder to me, to Kip, to Ciel, to papa, but most especially to you. But I'm sure you know that by now. Anyway, you know you were papa's favorite, right? You were, after all, his first daughter." James said. After hearing this, my head snapped back to look at James. _'He thinks that...'_

"That's why he gave you that hat." James said with a small smile on his face.

"James... That's not-"

James held his hand up, signaling me to stop talking as he took a sip of his coffee, "I'm not saying this out of envy. Just out of honesty. Anyway," James looked at me, then grabbed one of my hands, "None of us expected that you would go to war. We all exentually knew that Mother sent you, despite her telling us that you went on your own accord. I knew she was lying, but at first, Kip, so gullible, and Ciel, so young... They easily believed mother.

Papa, like I, knew that Mother was lying. He grew ill in the first week you were gone. Then, one day during Afternoon Tea, he said he felt tired and went to go take a nap. When Mother sent one of the maids to get him, he was already dead." James looked at me with downcast eyes, and sqeezed my hand. "Papa died... because of me." I said as I looked down. '_In my years at war... I had taken many lives but I never wished for Papa's to be taken as well. It's as though God has punished me. A life for a life...' _

"That's not true, Kit. Papa wasn't happy here anymore. He was growing old anyway, it was only a matter of time." James said softly. After a few moments of silence and coffee drinking, James looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "I'm late," He said after downing the rest of his coffee and running out of the kitchen.

When I looked at one of the clocks in the kitchen, I saw that it was five fifty seven. My eyes widened and I took a sip of my own coffee, which had grown cold during my conversation with James._'Wow, we spoke for almost an hour.'_ I thought.

When James returned to the kitchen almost ten minutes later, I had already been washing my mug. "Yo, Kitty. Better?" James called out to me from the kitchen's entrance with a huge grin on his face. I walked up to him and smiled, poking his cheek while saying, "Much better." James smiled at me and ruffled me hat. I set it back in its normal spot and playfully glared at him.

"Well, Kit, I'm off to work," James said while walking out of the kitchen, "Now, what will you being doing until everyone wakes up?"

"I'll probably jog a few times around the area." I said, smiling widely.

"In your army outfit? It doesn't look like a uniform but I'm sure you wore that in the army. After all, not even General Braddock can make you wear something you truly hate, ne?" James said while grinning at me. I nodded sheepily at him and scratched the back of my head. "Eh... I guess so..."

James laughed and opened the door. He was about to walk out when he suddenly said, "Oh and if you want to visit Papa's grave, it's in the cemetery around here. It's under the willow tree. Just... letting you know. See you later." I stared at the door for a few moments and sighed. _'I can't go... Not there. Not yet.'_ I thought as I felt around me hip.

There, I felt the object that had reassured me many times on my safety. It was my Glock 18, one of my favorite guns. I sighed and stepped out of the house, a sigh already on my lips. Then, I started to run.

* * *

"It seems that I've been putting off visiting your grave for far too long. I mean, it's been a year since I came back from the military. It's strange, being back here, but I'm slowly getting used to life here. Still, I can't erase the trauma that I received long ago.

I suppose I came here for closure. I still can't believe that Kip's worried that I haven't cried over you. He said it's not healthy... But what does he know?" I stared at my papa's grave, waiting for a response. Anything. But sadly, I got nothing in return.

A suffocating, overwhelming feeling came over me and before I knew it, I was on my knees in front of my papa's grave, sobbing and yelling, "What does he know Papa? Answer me! What does he know?" Still, I was met with dead silence. After a few moments, I wiped my tears which kept falling. I decided to sit next to papa's grave and just speak to him.

"I'm sorry papa. I didn't mean to lash out on you."

Silence. So I continued.

"Uhm.. like I said before, I'm getting used to living here. I mean, I only walked out of the house with my M4 strapped to my back on accident five times this month. That's three less times than last month." I sighed and stared at my hands as I spoke.

"And Alice is doing very well with her training. I suppose you don't know but there's a very bad man who is after her. If he does come close to her, however, I'll kill him. But what if I'm not there? When I first got here, I told Alice to punch me in my face. When she did, it barely left a scratch. Now, she is able to leave me my cheek bruised and with a bloody lip. I'm proud of her." I said, laughing lightly at the memory of when Alice tried to hurt me, but failed unsuccessfully.

"Of course she was against it, and refuses to hit me every time I tell her to do so, but I need her to understand that Anox is dangerous and that she needs to know how to defend herself when I'm not there. He could easily harm Alice, and I don't want any one else precious to me being taken away." I clenched my fists at the thought.

"And Alice... I feel bad for her... She introduced me to her boyfriend a while ago. That scum bag. He left Alice for her sister. I have no idea how Lorina didn't see anything wrong with going out with Alice's boyfriend. Alice is heartbroken, but I know she'll never say that to her sister... She loves Lorina too much to say anything."

"Speaking of heartbreaks, Zeke and Zander sent me another letter. I can tell that Zander is feeling better, and forgives me for what happened the day I left the military. Hopefully Christmas will come soon so that they can visit."

"Also, there's something strange going on with Jeeves. Jeeves is my butler, but I honestly detest that title. Anyway, he's been giving me these looks lately when he thinks that I'm not noticing. He also tries to get a little too close to me at times and I have no idea how I feel about it all. I don't understand it." I sighed again and stared at the ground below me.

"James, Kip and Ciel are doing fine by the way. I missed them very much while I was away... I miss you too papa. I wish you never left." I wiped the tears that started to fall again and got up off the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll go now. I'll come back tomorrow to speak to you some more. I love you papa." I said. Still, there was no noise, not a single sound was heard except for the rustling of leaves due to the wind. As if a sad punishment, tearing me apart as it made me realize that my papa was gone.

I walked out of the cemetery and started to jog towards my home. '_Maybe I can reach home before the sun comes out.'_

* * *

When I got home, I was disappointed due to the fact that I got home around 8 in the morning and the sun was already out. _'I knew I shouldn't have listened to James and woken up at six instead of five.'_

When I opened the door to my house, I was immediately greeted by Jeeves.

"Morning, Miss Minnaloshe. You're mother is requesting you upstairs in her office. Er... Perhaps you should change out of those clothes." Jeeves said while gesturing towards my clothes.

I looked down and analyzed myself. I wore my army outfit, which consists of combat boots, black baggy pants being tucked in my combat boots and then a tight shirt that resembled a tank top with separate sleeves that flared out at the end.

"No, I think I'll be fine." I said with a smile walking up the stairs. I looked from the corner of my eyes as I was walking and saw that Jeeves had smiled and that his face had gotten a tinge of pink. _'Hmm...'_

When I reached the outside of Mother's office, I was hit by the door that had been opened. "Oh my, Kit, what in the world are you doing on the floor. Get off the floor this instant! And what are you wearing? That outfit is hideous!" I rolled my eyes and stayed on the floor, when all of a sudden someone helped me up. I looked at the man before me. He was a tall man and wore a trench coat. When I tried to get a good look at his face, the hat that he wore prevented me from doing so.

"Eh, Mother... Who is this?" I asked looking around him to see Mother. "Well we just finished signing a few papers. You are looking at your new fiance." I looked at the man before me and stared at him in shock.

"F-Fiance?!"

I could see a strange smile growing on the man's face when he slowly took off his hat. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sebastian Williams, pleasure to meet you." He said while taking one of my hands and kissing it. I looked down, but something in my guts told me to look up and turn away. It told me to run as fast as I could, grab my gun, anything that allowed to me to be safe.

Instead, I looked up and stared at the man before me, bewildered. My blood ran cold and my eyes widened. Many different emotions ran through me when I saw the crazed look on his face when he fully looked at me.

"No..." I whispered, snatching my hand away from the man's hands.

_'That's not Sebastian... That's... Anox.' _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok so maybe this chapter was a little rushed, but doing a time skip seemed the most logical to me. Plus, I already have the next five chapters figured out :D. So woot woot! And I don't think I'll be able to update for the next week because I'm going to Ohio to visit my cousin. **

**Also, thanks to I_am_a_stegosaurus_asdf_movie for reviewing again. Haha Peter? Eh, I guess you could think that, but like I said before, I don't plan for any actual HnKnA characters to actually show up until the next chapter or the one afterwards. But when I thought about it, it would've been a good idea to have Peter in it about now, right? But the more I thought, I saw that to have him in the story so far didn't make much sense because he came only after he saw Alice was unhappy, and Alice was unhappy because her sister died. At least, that's what I thought. And so far, Alice's sister is still alive... for now :D Haha, ok enough spoilers! **

**I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! Anyway, peace out, yo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Black Minnaloushe**

"No! What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered with my eyes as wide as the moon. My blood ran cold and every part of body felt frozen. Sweat started to form on my forehead and I could feel myself shake. My breath became labored as I looked into the crazed eyes of my cousin's possible killer. _'How? How is he here? It's been a year, he isn't supposed to be here!'_

"Kit! What has gone into you? Act like a proper lady and greet this man!" My mom yelled angrily, seeing that I had yet to say hello to this – this monster.

"Excuse me, dear Sebastian, for my incompetent daughter." My mother apologized for me. I stared at Anox, frightened, when I felt pain coursing my left cheek. I immediately stopped staring at Anox and looked to see my mother glaring at me with her hand raised. _'Did she just hit me?'_

"Stop staring like a frightened puppy, fool." She said slowly and dangerously. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled to myself. I backed away slowly from her and Anox – who's smile seemed to have grown larger.

As soon as I felt myself near the door, I quickly drew my gun, which I always had tucked in the back of my pants at Mother and Anox. "Kit!" Mother exclaimed, shocked at the fact that I held my gun in my hands. "What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked. I pointed my gun at her and glared, my expression immediately making her quiet down._ 'Or perhaps it's the fact that I have a gun in my hands that she is shaking liking a leaf.'_

I quickly diverted my attention to Anox, who smirked at me seeing that Mother was not looking at him. He changed his expression and spoke, "My mistress! Wh-What are you doing?" He exclaimed in a panicked voice – false of course.

I grew even more enraged and took the safety off of my gun. _'I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing I do_.'

My finger was on the trigger… All I had to do was pull the trigger and all of my problems would be gone. Alice would be safe. I didn't have to worry. All it took was a single pull of the trigger. Just a single…

The gun was suddenly snatched out of my hand. "Miss Minnaloushe, what do you suppose you're doing, carrying such weapons?" I heard a voice filled with amusement ask.

I glared at Jeeves and quickly reached for my army knife strapped to the back of my leg, when my arms were suddenly restrained. "Jeeves let go of me this instant!" I yelled, thrashing against him. "I'm sorry I cannot do such a thing my mistress." I heard him say pleasantly. _'Why does he sound so… happy?' _I thought.

"M-Mistress? Jeeves let go of me! He's the one! He's the one! He's the one who's after Alice!" I cried out, struggling against Jeeves who kept a tight grip on me. _'How is he so strong?'_

"Nonsense, Kit! This is Sebastian, son of Sir Jacobs, owner of most prestigious tea company being sold now! Don't you remember him? He used to come visit both you and Alice all the time. He is also your future husband, now stop this… this chaos!" Mother said, crossing her arms together and glaring at me.

"He is not Sebastian! He is Anox! I'm not lying, he's going to kill Alice." I cried out. This sudden explosion of emotion caused my eyes to water. I could feel my expression slowly lose all emotion as I forced myself to remain calm. A few moments passed when all was quiet and the air was tense. I closed my eyes and forced myself to relax in Jeeves's grip. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and my face rid of all emotion. When I finally felt Jeeves loosen his grip on me and finally let me go, I calmly walked to Anox.

"I'm sorry my Mistress, I have no idea what you're talking about." Anox said slowly with a frightened face. I could see that malice behind his eyes and the smirk behind his fake expression. '_I just want to wipe that expression off. I just want those eyes to disappear. I want him to burn in hell.'_ I thought, and at this point all I saw was red.

My fist which had been raised a few seconds ago rammed into Anox's face and he fell to the ground. Everyone (if they weren't already shocked) stared in disbelief at my actions.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I hissed slowly at Anox, the tears had finally stopped falling from my face as I stared at Anox clutching his bleeding nose. I walked out of the room before any one could stop me and nobody stopped me as made my way out of the house.

* * *

"Alice! Alice, open the door!" I yelled, banging on the door. No sound was heard from inside and no one opened the door; not even Edith, Alice's younger sister, or her work obsessed father.

"Alice!" I yelled growing desperate, as I hit the door even harder. I panicked and eventually, I raised my leg and kicked the door. After a few times, the door was finally torn off its hinges.

"Alice!" I yelled as I walked into the house. Everything was quiet… perhaps too quiet. I quickly searched the house when and still found not a single sign of someone being in it. I sighed to myself and was about to turn away when I finally remembered something. _'The garden!'_

I ran to the garden, throwing the door opened when I froze at the scene in front of me. "A-Alice…" I said softly as I saw her crying into her hands. She looked up at me, startled. I slowly walked to Alice and kneeled beside her. "Alice… what happened?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, tears streaming down her face feverishly.

"Lo – Lo – Lorina is… she's…" I heard Alice sob into my arms. I cried as well, only silently as Alice held on to me. "Shh…" I said, trying to be comforting, "Alice, it's alright…" I said, running my hand through Alice's hair soothingly. "Alice," My voice cracked as I spoke, "Everything will better, I promise."

Because of everything that happened, I couldn't bring myself to tell Alice that Anox has returned. _'She doesn't need this. She just doesn't...' _I thought, as I held onto Alice, just as tight as she held onto me.

I glared at nothing the only thought running through my head was, _'I'm not going to let anything happen to Alice. I promise... No harm will be done to her, because I __**will **__protect Alice. I promise... I promise...'_

"_We'd be so less fragile_

_If we're made from metal_

_And our hearts from iron_

_And our minds from steel_

_If we built an armor_

_For our tender bodies_

_Could we love each other_

_Would we strive to feel…"_

'_I promise…'_

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Even though it didn't involve any HnKnA characters except for Alice yet, and I felt as though this chapter was rushed, but I promise you that next chapter will involve a slight appearance of someone we **_**all**_** know :D**

**Still, I think this chapter was a good addition because y'know, Alice has to be unhappy in order to be able to go to Wonderland, so obviously Alice would get depressed that Lorina died. And I've been obsessed with The Pierces lately, so I just **_**had **_**to include one of my favorite songs. By the way, the song is Three Wishes. And I'm sorry if the title of the chapter confuses you. I wrote Black Minnaloushe because her presence darkened, I suppose you could say because of Anox. Y'know, black aura and all, deadly, threatening to kill a guy who is after your cousin could bring out the worst in you lol. Not to mention, if you didn't notice already, each title is a line from a poem, but I'm not gonna tell which poem. **

**And thanks Hope Diamond for the reviews ^_^ yeah I was going for suspense haha but don't worry, Chapter Ten is going to be special. That's all I'm saying XD**

**Anyway, that's all folks! I think… haha. Anyway, peace out, yo. Next chapter should be coming out soon!**


End file.
